


Who To Spend The Holiday With

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Trope Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the round two at trope bingo around the prompt, "holidayfic".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who To Spend The Holiday With

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the round two at trope bingo around the prompt, "holidayfic".

He had been counting the days down to when it would be December 25th and going over his list of people to get gifts for, trying to figure out what they would like as a gift and weren't already planning on getting themselves in the future. Steve looks up from his list, just as Tony comes up from his workshop for the morning and smiled to himself.

“Oh hey there, Steve.”

“Hi Tony.”

He had asked Jarvis to remove the supply of coffee down there, so that he could get Tony upstairs and talk to him without the man's attention being divided between him and the projects that he was working on at the time. So he could count that little mission a success and he watched the man as he prepared himself a new batch of coffee.

“So.. what do you do over the holidays usually, Tony?”

The other man aims a suspicious glance towards him as he brings a steaming cup to his mouth and appears to think about his answer. While Tony had been down working in his workshop, he had started asking the other Avengers currently on them about what their holiday plans might be – quietly hoping that he could somehow convince them to stay at the mansion despite already having made plans and had gotten some very different, but enlightening answers from each of them.

Among the Avengers, Pym and Janet would be traveling over the holidays like they did every year apparently, Clint would either be at his apartment likely not celebrating the holiday or possibly off somewhere with Kate Bishop. Thor had stated that he would be in Asgard during the Midgardian holiday and that Hiemdell would alert him if he was needed on Midgard.

As for the Young Avengers, some of the answers took the forms of shrugs and muttered sheepish responses. Though Billy had stated that he would be dragging Tommy and Teddy over to his parents place for the holidays. Which was a better answer than what most of the others had told him. Maybe he could get the other Young Avengers, who didn't have plans to come over to the mansion for the holidays. Or he could drag them over, but he really hoped that they went of their own free will so that he didn't have to resort to using force.

But really he's more interested in getting Tony's answer at the moment, mostly because he has come to realize that he loves him more than a friend should and wishes that Tony would realize that without him making it to obvious. Though it was apparently obvious to the rest of his teammates if the expressions on their faces were anything to go by – not that they were doing much to help him out with his little problem. But Carol did say that it was best that the team not intervene and instead let the two of them work out between them what their relationship meant to each other.

To his surprise, Tony only looks thoughtful and shrugs a bit.

“Usually I attend the social functions and any company parties that Pepper has seen fit to put into my schedule for the holiday. Or I'm working on projects. That seems to be my usual plan for the holidays anyways.”

Of course those two things would be in Tony's plans. That he would be working the holiday break and that as the face of his company, there would be things that he needed to attend whether he really wanted to or didn't want too. Maybe he wouldn't be celebrating the holiday alone after all.

“So if I set something up, would you be there?”

He gets another shrug and a nod as the other man continues to drink his coffee, watching him calmly.

“Sure. I guess I could do that.”

Great, and now with a happy heart, he just had to see what the remaining Young Avengers said.


End file.
